


Taken

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene drowns his sorrows in uncertain company. Includes subtle reference to Ashes to Ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaokegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/gifts).



Gene blinked blearily between the empty stool at his side and the tall shape behind the bar, drink-sodden eyes squinting as the garish colours of Nelson’s shirt-jumper combination dissolved into blurs.

It was like staring into the flaming face of God; he had to look away.

‘Another for the road, mon brave?’

He riffled his pockets, found them empty. Looked to Sam’s usual seat. Still empty.

‘On the house?’

Nelson grinned. ‘Sure thing.’

Least the man could do. Gene stared after the barman, unable to shake the gut feeling that Nelson had stolen away something that used to be his.


End file.
